This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with information to facilitate a better understanding of particular techniques of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
The production of hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, has been performed for numerous years. To produce these hydrocarbons, a production system may utilize various devices, such as tools and valves, for specific tasks within a well. For instance, some devices are used to deploy packers and other tools within the well, while other devices are utilized to manage the flow of hydrocarbons from a subsurface formation to the surface. Accordingly, by utilizing these various devices, companies may produce hydrocarbons in an efficient manner.
However, the devices typically utilized in wells have certain limitations or problems that may effect the production of hydrocarbons. For instance, some devices, such as setting tools, typically utilize explosives to generate the force required for setting packers within the well. Because explosives are utilized, special handling is mandated by governmental regulations that relate to the transportation and use of the explosives. In particular, the regulations may prohibit transporting the explosives by air, require a dedicated explosive storage area, and require military/police escort for the explosives. In addition, the operational regulations may require radio silence from the time the setting tool is armed until the explosive device is detonated. Further, because the explosive material is only utilized once, the explosives are replaced after every operation, which may expose personnel to high-pressure gas trapped in the setting tool after the explosive charge has been ignited. Thus, the special handling restrictions increase operational costs because trained technicians are utilized to handle the explosives. As such, devices that utilize explosives present regulatory and safety issues that restrict the operation of the production system.
Similarly, other devices, such as hydraulic devices, present certain limitations or problems that may effect the production system. For instance, hydraulic devices may be utilized to control different valves in a well by relying on hydraulic fluid in small diameter control lines. With hydraulic devices, the number of control lines generally increases along with the number of valves being controlled. This number of control lines impacts the design and manufacture of other devices in the well because each device (e.g. tree, packers, seal assemblies, etc.) incorporates pass-through capability for the hydraulic control lines. Accordingly, the number of pass-through ports available to accommodate the control lines may limit the number of hydraulic valves that may be installed within the well. Further, while each additional pass-through port increases the manufacturing costs, it is also a potential leak point that increases the risk for a loss of pressure integrity in the production system. The leakage of hydraulic fluid may contaminate the surrounding environment, lead to damage of interior surfaces of equipment, and injure personnel. Finally, the length of the control lines also impact the responsivness of the devices managed by the control lines. This delay may be unacceptable for certain applications, such as a long interval completion or when a quick response time is required to active a device.
In addition, while other devices, such as electrical devices, may reduce the reliance on hydraulic control lines, these devices are typically complex and utilize large amounts of space. For instance, multiple electrical devices may be operated from an electric cable that provides power and signals to electric actuators and motors in the devices. However, electric motors generally produce small amounts of force relative to their size and weight. Further, electrical devices are generally complex because they utilize various components and circuitry to convert the power received into mechanical movement. This complexity and spatial footprint increase the cost associated with fabricating the electric devices. Finally, because of this complexity, the electric devices frequently breakdown and are not very reliable in wellbore applications.
Accordingly, the need exists for a reliable method or mechanism that efficiently controls devices within a production system.